Healing
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is a sequel to Poison. Marah and Dustin try to fix what has happened between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to Poison. I was only planning on having Poison be it, but I was asked about a sequel so here it is. It picks up where Poison left off._

**Receiving A Little Comfort**

Marah looked over at Kapri, she was sleeping. Marah got out of bed and checked on her uncle, he also was sleeping. Some of the generals were still awake, but they didn't pay her any mind. She teleported down to Dustin and hers' bench. She had gone here a lot after she had betrayed him, it reminded her of simpler times. Those couple of times when it was just her and Dustin it felt like they were the only two around, and anything could be done. However afterwards she realized that he was good, she was bad.

She remembered hearing a story one of the times when she was done on Earth with Kapri, it was Romeo and Juliet. It was really sweet and romantic. However they both died in the end. That would have been her and Dustin. She couldn't have that happen. So, when Uncle, Kapri and Beevil came up with the idea to trick Dustin, she went along. Although it really hurt doing so. He had tears in his eyes and she wanted to cry too, but if she did then all would be lost.

She looked around at the scenery the moon was out, and it felt like it was shining down on this spot as if to say something. It had been two weeks since her and Dustin had kissed. It was an amazing kiss. She loved it, but it wasn't right. He was her enemy and she just had to live with that. Although she wouldn't mind kissing him again which was why she had come down here 8 different times in the past week.

She had been there for about an hour when she heard someone coming towards the bench. She turned around and there he was. Dustin smiled at her which made her heart go wild.

"What are you doing here?'

Marah looked down at her hands. "I was…I just wanted to…what are you doing here?"

This time Dustin looked away. "To think." He sat down next to her and then said, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"I can leave if you want."

"No, that's okay. I can."

"No, don't. Please. I like having some company."

Dustin just nodded and stared at his hands. They sat in silence for about half an hour. Marah wanted to say something, but every time she got the nerve to say anything, she would look at him and forget what she was going to say. She loved the way she felt when she was around him. He made her feel so special unlike the way she felt on the ship. She wondered if Dustin knew that.

Dustin stood up to leave and Marah grabbed onto his hand. "Where are you going?"

Dustin looked down at the hands and then at Marah, "Well I was planning on going home, but…aren't you?"

"No, not yet." She smiled because he hadn't moved his hand away and in fact he was holding it as he sat back down. After a couple of minutes Marah spoke up again in a soft voice, "Dustin, I'm sorry." Startled Dustin looked at Marah confused. "For…" Marah looked at the ground ashamed, "Ummm…"

Marah fell silent again not sure how to tell Dustin, the only one who trusted her, why she had betrayed him. Dustin stayed silent too. They both just sat there in a comforting silence until the sun peaked over the ridge. At once they both stood up letting go of the other's hand. "I…uh…school, you know." Dustin stuttered out while scratching his head.

"Yeah. Not school, you know…stuff." Marah smiled at him and he smiled back before they both took off. Marah made it into her bed before Kapri or Uncle woke keeping in her mind how good it felt to have Dustin's hand intertwined with hers.


	2. Can't We Talk?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, between a funeral and bad weather I haven't had much time for updating. _

**Can't We Talk?**

Marah sat listening to Kapri and Lothor going over their plan. None of the other generals were there which is exactly what her Uncle wanted. She was listening, very carefully but her mind kept wondering to Dustin. She hadn't seen him for a few days and she really wanted to talk with him, she had planned on making another visit hoping to see him, but instead Uncle called her in here.

"Marah are you listening?" Lothor snapped.

"Yes Uncle. I got everything you said."

"You better had. And also this is between you, me and Kapri, no one else can know, understand?"

"Yes, I won't tell a soul." Kapri rolled her eyes. "I won't."

"Very well, no go on."

Marah smiled and ran off Kapri following her. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"Look I have a plan on how to figure out about the generals."

Marah didn't want to be stuck in another boring meeting so she quickly replied before Kapri could continue, "I think I might."

"What is it?"

"I want to think more about it."

"Fine. I'll go to our room and you go…wherever you want."

Marah smiled, "K, bye."

Marah quickly made her way to Earth and changed her appearance. Her hair was down with a bit of a wave in it, and she had an orange form fitting t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. She hoped this would get Dustin's attention; she didn't want to put on just anything but she didn't want to stand out just yet, she was still trying to figure out what he would like.

She landed near the track and looked around; she didn't see any of the rangers, which was a good thing. Although she didn't see Dustin either, she frowned at the thought that the trip had been a waste of time.

"Lost?"

Marah turned around and smiled, "Dustin!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I…uh…" Now Marah felt shy and she felt her cheeks flush. "I wanted to say hi?"

Dustin smiled, "Hi." They stood looking into the other's eyes for a bit. Marah loved looking into Dustin's eyes; they were so full of life, excitement and love. A motorbike came really close to them and it brought them out of their world and back into the cold one. "Come on." Dustin gently took her hand and led her away from the bikes. They were over by the woods out of the sight of everyone. "Marah, shouldn't you be on your ship?"

"Well technically that's Uncle's ship, not mine."

"You know what I mean."

"I know I should, but…can't I come and see you."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I like talking with you, and …" This next part Marah said quieter hoping Dustin wouldn't hear her, "being with you."

"Look, I don't…" Dustin paused and looked at her questioningly, "What did you say?"

"Can't we talk, like before? Please?"

Dustin scratched his head. "I…I don't know. I mean, last time was—"

"A huge mistake…accident?" Marah interrupted with.

Dustin nodded, "A mistake."

Marah reached for his hand and looked deep into his eyes, "Please?"

"Look Marah, I'll have to think about it, okay?"

"But…"

"Right now, I don't know about trusting you. I want to, but last time…"

"I know, and I was thinking why do we even have to talk about that?"

"What?"

"When we're together I'm not Lothor's niece and you're not the yellow Power Ranger. We're just a guy and a girl who are together…as friends…" Marah blushed and looked away at that last comment. Dustin looked away and then back at Marah. Marah could feel the Dustin's gaze and so she looked up to see Dustin staring at her deep in thought. "Please?"

Dustin nodded. Marah smiled and hugged him without thinking about it. When she realized what she was doing she started to pull away only to feel someone else's arms around her. They stood they hugging for a few minutes before slowly releasing. "So, when do you want to do this talking?"

"Whenever we can? And where should we?"

"Here?"

"Okay. I have to go because Kapri will want to know where I am."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yes."

Marah turned and looked back at Dustin who was also walking away. She smiled, she had a chance.


	3. Why Can’t It Be Just Us?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Why Can't It Be Just Us?**

Marah smoothed out her skirt. She had been sitting by the track watching Dustin ride his bike. He was really good. Not that she knew the difference, but she enjoyed watching him. She still remembered that he must have been here riding when she first had met him. He didn't know that she was there watching him, she wanted it to be a surprise—and hopefully a good one. She hadn't seen any other rangers and Uncle was sleeping while Kapri was up there coming up with a good idea to spy. Marah had insisted that's what she was doing instead of telling Kapri that she was watching Dustin—it was a much better story. Marah gasped as Dustin flew into the air, his body going off of the bike except for his hold on the handles. It wasn't until he was back on the ground that she realized that she had been holding her breath. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Dustin, he was…Dustin.

She stood up as she saw Dustin bringing his bike to the van for Storm Chargers. She quietly went over there and tapped him on the shoulder. Dustin jumped a bit and turned around. A smile appeared briefly on his face but disappeared as he looked around.

"What are you doing here?"

Feeling more down than when Uncle and Kapri made fun of her, Marah looked down and mumbled, "I wanted to see you."

"What?" A little louder, but still not audible for the man in yellow to hear she repeated herself. Dustin shook his head and continued, "I can't hear you. Does Kapri or Lothor know you're here?"

Marah shook her head, face still looking down until a finger touched her chin and gently lifted it up. Marah's skin tingled at the simple touch connecting the two bodies. They stared into each other's eyes lost as they had at other times. Marah realized that she loved his eyes; they really were amazing things to look at. They were deep and soulful, and they made her feel safer. But it was obvious that Dustin didn't want to see her so she might as well leave. "I'll go. I'm sorry to bother you."

She turned to leave and Dustin grabbed her hand. "No, please stay."

Marah inwardly smiled at that statement and could barely contain that smile to filter through to her face. "I thought you were mad."

"No. I just wasn't expecting you." Dustin gently pulled her towards him so she would turn around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come and see you, that's all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both again looked in each other's eyes until Dustin broke away from the gaze and looked around nervously. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." He closed the door to the van and locked it.

Silently the two headed into the wooded area. Once inside they found a comfortable place to sit down and they sat side by side against a tree. For about ten minutes neither said anything. Marah enjoyed that, because she was sitting next to Dustin. She smiled feeling the warmth that radiated from his body to hers. It was cold in Uncle's ship she had decided and she much more enjoyed this.

Marah was the first to speak up. "So, what was that trick you were doing?"

She saw Dustin smile out of the corner of her eye, and he began explaining the trick and then so much more; all dealing with motocross. The brunette listened intently to everything he said, even though she didn't understand a lot of the technical stuff. He continued talking for hours, but Marah didn't mind she loved hearing his voice. Slowly she lay her head down on his shoulder, he didn't wince; instead he leaned his head gently on hers and quieted his voice. Marah reached for his hand and found his looking for hers. Slowly they intertwined fingers and sat there against the tree together.

Marah awoke shivering. She saw that it was dark, and she was no longer sitting against the tree but lying on the ground. Her fist thought was that she was alone until she felt an arm resting on her stomach. She slowly turned her head and saw that Dustin was lying next to her. She felt the most happiest that she could ever have been right there. As she turned to move a bit closer to him she saw his eyes slowly flutter open. Marah was really reluctant to move but she felt as thought she needed to. However as she moved away Dustin looked at her quizzical.

"I…I…I thought you might…you know…" She didn't finish her reply because she was unsure of exactly what she wanted to say.

"Oh. Right. Of course." He stood up and stretched. It was amazing, she could barely make it understood what it was she wanted to say and yet Dustin just knew—even if it was fairly easy. Then Dustin extended his hand towards the young brunette who took it and stood off dusting her clothes off.

Marah bit her lip gently before she spoke again. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep while you were talking. I was trying to listen to what you were saying."

Dustin smiled, "That's okay. You were tired. Don't worry about it."

Marah nodded and looked down. "So, I guess we better go."

Looking up at the sky Dustin nodded, "We should. I gotta get the van back to Kelly and then I gotta get home. And you…"

"Have to go back to Uncle and Kapri." Marah finished quietly.

Dustin nodded. "So, maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah, maybe." Marah watched as Dustin walked off back to the van. She really wished they could spend all the time in the world together without anyone stopping them. Why did the rest of the world have to exist? Everything was perfect with Marah and Dustin. When you brought in Uncle, Kapri, the other Rangers, their Sensei, that's when it all got complicated. This wasn't fair, she wanted to be with Dustin, but were all their meetings just going to be chance and wishful thinking. She bit her lip before she did something she didn't expect. "Dustin!" She called out a bit loud as she ran towards him, Dustin who surprisingly hadn't gotten far turned around and looked at her.

Once Marah reached Dustin he looked her in the eyes and simply said, "Yeah." However now she was unsure of what she was going to do. She was confused but as she looked into his eyes she gained confidence and then she leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. She felt him stiffen at first but then slowly relax as their instincts took over. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Her fingers started running through his hair at the base of the neck. As suddenly as it began, it also ended as the two pulled away, both blushing which was hidden in the dark.

Marah once more bit her lip and looked to the ground before looking at Dustin in the eyes again and smiling replied, "I'll see you soon?"

Dustin nodded with a stunned smile on his face. They stood there for another five minutes before Dustin nodded up towards the sky. Understanding him she disappeared only to reappear in her regular clothes a moment later. She slowly walked to her room and bed in cloud nine.


	4. Silencing Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in writing. I wrote all those Valentine stories then realized I needed a break, but I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this._

**Silencing Fear**

Marah and Kapri headed to their room. They were both silent as they made their way down the hall away from their Uncle's room. It was horrible. He wasn't supposed to hurt them like that. They had both volunteered and that horrible Space Mutant put something on them and it made Marah experience her worst fear. She was being laughed at, the butt of the joke. She shivered wishing the thought would go away. They quickly got into their room and shut the door. Kapri hurriedly got onto her bed. For a second Marah tried to figure out why she had scooped her legs on the bed underneath her and then it dawned on her. She looked under the beds and in the corners and then she went and sat next to her older sister and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I checked, no spiders."

Kapri gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"How could he do that?"

Marah pursed her lips together and thought for a minute, "Kapri does he not love us?"

The two sisters were silent for a minute before Kapri answered, "Love? Come on Marah, who are we? The Power Rangers? No, we're evil space mutants. Come on let's get some sleep."

But Kapri didn't move. In fact the two sisters sat there taking in each other's comfort of the other one being there. After a while Kapri pulled away and laid on her bed. Marah stood up, "I'm going…out real quick. I'll be back."

Kapri sat up, "Where are you going?"

"I just want to see if they're done. You can go to sleep. I want to take a walk, okay?"

"Fine." Kapri lay back down. "See ya."

"Bye."

Marah made her way out of the room and then quickly teleported down to Dustin's track. She changed when she got there. It was a bit windy that day so she decided on a pair of jeans and an orange dressy shirt. Her hair was down but with a soft wave to it. She looked around and felt her shoulders fall when she didn't see him anywhere. Normally she'd just leave, but she really wanted to see him. Seeing some guys talking she headed over, first making sure they weren't the rangers and then tapped one on the shoulder.

The guy turned around and smiled, "Hey. Can I help you?"

"Do you know Dustin?"

One of the other guys spoke up, "Yeah."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him at Storm Chargers."

Marah turned to leave and the first guy grabbed her wrist, "Why not stay for a bit?"

"No thanks." She pulled her wrist away from him before he tightened his grip and quickly walked off before any of them could do anything. As Marah headed to town she smiled thinking of Dustin coming and beating the guy up and sweeping her off her feet. She giggled as she saw herself in Dustin's arms. Sure she could take care of herself, but it would be so romantic for Dustin to protect her. Marah was so busy in her daydream that she didn't notice the sky above her darken.

Marah stopped and asked a few more people where Storm Chargers was. Sure she had been there before, but only through teleporting, she had never walked there. She wondered how long it was going to take. She had the biggest grin until the rain came. It poured on her drenching her hair. She stood there in shock as her cloths were completely ruined. She wanted to cry. First Uncle had done that horrible thing to her and Kapri, and then Dustin wasn't at the track and now it was raining and she probably couldn't find him anyways. She was about to teleport back to the ship when she heard her name. She looked up through the rain—there was Dustin coming towards her. Great now he got to see her like this.

Looking around she decided to pretend she didn't hear him and turned towards the store only to realize it was closed, and then she turned to the street but decided against dealing with the cars. But before she could turn around Dustin had reached her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Marah looked down at the ground. "Are you okay?" He gently rubbed her bare arm. "You're cold and wet. Come one."

He took her hand and led her through a maze of streets and buildings. She couldn't understand how they could do this all the time. It would be so much easier to teleport. After what seemed like forever she found herself being led by Dustin into a house.

"Sorry I didn't have anything to put over you." He stood there for a few minutes, "Do you want to change? I'm sure my sister—" Marah clicked her fingers and changed causing Dustin to stop for a minute. "Or there's that." Marah smiled weakly at him. She was wearing another pair of jeans with a simple yellow shirt on. This time her hair was straight. "Are you still cold?" Marah nodded. Dustin took off and she heard him going up the stairs.

The now dry brunette decided to look around a bit. She saw pictures on the fireplace. She saw an older man who had a bit of Dustin in him that had to be his Dad. She saw a pretty brunette woman standing next to him, she smiled. 'It was Dustin's parents. They looked so cute and happy together.' She looked at the picture next to it, there were four people in it—his parents, Dustin and a girl who looked a bit older than Dustin. That was hopefully his sister.

Moving down the fireplace she saw two little kids—a boy and girl—playing at a park. Marah frowned and wondered why she never got to play at a park. It had to be Dustin, it looked just like him. She continued looking at the pictures; they were really nice to look at. It was as if watching a movie family. Why didn't they have pictures? Why didn't their parents take her and Kapri to the park? Why didn't—

"Hey."

Marah turned around and saw Dustin had changed and was also in jeans but with a bike t-shirt on. He had a blanket in his arms. He went over and wrapped it around her. Marah smiled at the feel of his arm around her. "Thanks." She felt her cheeks flushing.

"No problem. Dude, you're looking at the pictures. Mom insists on having them all up there, I know it's—"

Looking up into Dustin's face she quietly replied, "I like it."

He looked taken aback, "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

Dustin nodded. "Cool. Wanna sit down?"

Marah nodded and Dustin led her over to the couch and they both sat down. "Dustin, can spiders live on space ships?"

"Um.." He scratched his head. "Gee dude, I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

She shrugged; she didn't want to bring Uncle into their time. Besides she liked sitting here wrapped in this blanket with Dustin's arm around here. She really liked it here, it was a place that she wouldn't mind coming back to, unlike her and Kapri's room. But they were evil, so of course it couldn't be all happy like this. "Dustin, do you think I'm evil?"

Normally people would wonder how Marah got from spiders to evil, but Dustin didn't seem too confused by it, he pulled away from Marah. "Evil?"

"Look, never mind, I was just…it's just…"

"Marah, evil is…well…"

Marah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dustin thought she was evil! "Look, forget it." She stood up the blanket dropping off of her body which now shivered. "I have to go."

"Wait." Dustin stood up and grabbed her hand. "That's a hard question."

"Really? How hard? If you were to ask me if you were evil I would say no without any thought."

"But Marah, you're with Lothor."

Marah's facial expression flashed with anger, hurt and disappointment. "Fine. You think I'm evil. I'll just go." Marah couldn't keep the anger and it was replaced with sadness in the form of tears ready to spill from her eyes. She turned so Dustin wouldn't see her. Just as she was about to teleport she felt a hand grab hers.

"Marah, I'm sorry. I think the side you're on is evil, but I don't think you are."

She turned around. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He smiled his sweet smile that made Marah feel as if nothing else in the world mattered. "Thanks. But I really need to go." She needed time away from Dustin to think things through. Besides if Kapri woke and didn't see her there, she'd be worried.

"You do?"

She nodded and looked down hoping to hide the tear that had escaped one of her eyes. She felt Dustin's hand on her chin lifting up her face. Their eyes locked as he silently wiped away her tear. Marah loved the feel of the Yellow Ranger's hands against her body. It was always so soft and gentle. She felt as if the world disappeared and Dustin and her were alone in a far off land where there were no sides, only them. She longed to be a part of, but she knew that was only in this little fantasy that she and Dustin were in. Still she wasn't going to let that thought ruin this time. She didn't know how long they were looking at each other but they were jolted out of it by a car horn.

"What's that?"

Dustin looked over towards the door, "That would be my Mom with the groceries."

"Oh. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, but Marah, maybe you could, I don't know, stay a bit longer?"

"I really can't. Kapri will be wondering where I am."

"Right."

Dustin looked away and then quickly leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her. S joyous grin covered her face as she waved and teleported back to the ship. She quickly changed her clothes and went to her and Kapri's room. Kapri was sleeping by then so Marah crawled onto her bed. 'Dustin doesn't think I'm evil.' And with that thought in her head kicking out any remaining fear from that day she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. You’re Always Welcome Here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the update. New training at work, a ton of family now living at the house leaves very little time to write. I have been dying with ideas. But before I start anything else I'm going to finish my stories—well two at least for sure. Thanks and I hope you're not to mad. _

**You're Always Welcome Here**

Marah sat in her room bored. Kapri had decided that she was going somewhere and she wasn't going to tell Marah. Uncle was being, well, he didn't want them there just then. Everyone on the ship was busy but her. She looked at the floor and absently kicked it. Down on Earth everyone was probably having lots of fun. A smile crept onto Marah's face; that was it she'd go and visit Dustin. She jumped up and teleported down to the track. She changed into a short jean skirt and a blue shirt with small yellow flowers on the bottom. She made sure her hair was down; this time she kept it with wave to it. She smiled thinking about Dustin's reaction to it.

She walked towards the track and watched a while at all the riders, she didn't see Dustin. The young brunette looked around hoping to see him working on his bike, but she saw no one, not even the other rangers, so she headed into town.

* * *

Marah stared at Storm Chargers across the street. She hadn't seen any rangers for a bit. Now all she was doing was working up the courage to go inside. If the others saw her, that would be it, but since she hadn't seen them. She took a deep breath and walked into the building. Her brown eyes took in the brilliancy of the store. She had only been in here one other time and she and Kapri were only interested in which guy they were going to trap with the love spell. She laughed a little remembering what happened to the navy ranger and the samurai ranger. They were both fighting for the blue rangers' attention, of course the navy one won. It was bound to be that way. At least they were both on the same side now. Although at one point they weren't. That gave her some hope. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around hoping to see someone with shaggy brown hair, and wonderful eyes dressed in yellow looking at her, but instead she saw another guy.

"Can I help you?

"I'm….I'm looking for Dustin."

"Sorry, he's off. Can I tell him your name if he comes around?"

"No, that's okay." Marah smiled and walked out of the store. He wasn't at the track, he wasn't at Storm Chargers. That left the Power Rangers head quarters and, his house. She turned and began the way Dustin had brought her the other time.

* * *

It took a while but Marah stood in front of Dustin's house. She couldn't ever forget what it looked like because it reminded her of him. She smiled thinking of their last time spent in his house, alone. Maybe he'd hang out with her again, that would be cool. She trudged up the last bit to the door. The young girl raised her hand to knock but than put her arm down. What if he wasn't there? Than what? He had to be here. She raised her hand to knock again. Or what if the other rangers were there? They wouldn't be happy about seeing her. She put her arm down. Then she raised it and her fist lightly tapped against the wood. She hit it a bit harder two more times. Than after standing there for what felt like an eternity she turned to leave; she couldn't do this. As she started to head down she heard the door open. She turned around excited that it was Dustin, but her smile faded a bit when she was faced with an older woman.

"May I help you?"

"Umm…well…" The woman didn't rush Marah; she just stood there with a gentle smile waiting for Marah to explain herself. "Is Dustin here?"

"You're a friend of Dustin's?"

Marah pursed her lips together for a minute. "I think so?"

A gentle laugh escaped the woman's mouth. "I'm Dustin's mother, but you can call me Diane."

"Hi."

"Why don't you come in?" Marah looked back the way she had come and than back at Dustin's mother. She slowly nodded and went inside. She followed Diane to the living room where she signaled her to sit down. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Sure."

Diane disappeared and then came back with a glass full of something that was yellow. Marah drank some just because she didn't want Dustin's mother to get upset, but then she realized that she liked it. "This is good."

"Thank you."

Marah looked around expecting Dustin to come in at any minute. When she didn't see him she reluctantly asked, "Where's Dustin?"

"I'm afraid he isn't here. He and some of his friends went camping. They left the other day."

"Oh. Well then…"

Marah stood up to leave. "Oh, dear, he'll be back today. Don't worry. He left a couple of days ago. You can wait here. I don't mind."

"But, you don't know me. Why do you trust me?"

The older brunette patted the younger brunette's hand, "My dear, my son trusts you and that's enough for me. Let me get you some more lemonade." She took the now empty glass and walked off.

Marah's heart twisted with guilt, his mother trusted her because Dustin did. She had betrayed Dustin. Apparently Marah had to be evil. Who else could do what she did to Dustin. She stood up to leave and looked over at the spot that Dustin and her had stood that stormy day, and she remembered his words 'I think the side you're on is evil, but I don't think you are.' She smiled at that. Dustin still believed in her, she just had to live up to that expectation, which she didn't know how she could do it since they were on both sides.

"Are you alright?"

Marah looked over at Diane. "Yes. I was just going to look at those pictures. I like them."

"Really? Dustin used to prefer if I put some of them away, but recently he's liked them up there."

"Oh." Marah blushed remembering what she had said. He couldn't possibly have changed his mind because of her.

"Would you like to see some more pictures?" She nodded her head. Diane walked over to a cupboard and took out some books. "Have a sit." She gestured pointing to the couch again. Marah sat down with Diane sitting next to her. She placed one of the books on Marah's lap. Marah opened the book and immediately saw pictures of a cute baby. "That would be Dustin just after he was born. The doctors were surprised with how easy his birth was. But Dustin's always been that way. The pregnancy was relatively easy compared to Jeannie's'."

"Whose Jeannie?"

"Dustin's older sister. He didn't tell you about her?" Marah shook her head. "Well, that's alright, perhaps you can meet her sometime. They're pretty close all things considering."

"What do you mean? Aren't all siblings close?"

"Well, not all siblings. I mean people do fight. And Jeannie is a bookworm, she loves to go to the library. She turns in school work early, she wanted to become a doctor when she was 14 and has studied for quite some time, even shadowing one of our friends at the hospital."

"Shadowing?" Marah thought of some of the teachings in their ninja schooling that they had attended, why would they fight at a hospital?

"She followed him around in order to learn what it was like to be a doctor."

"Oh." That's not what Marah had learned shadowing was. She frowned a little. "I've never heard that before."

"That's alright. Not all people have." Marah smiled; at least she wasn't the only one. "Dustin decided to go into motocross like his father—my heart stops every time either of them are on their bikes doing any crazy stunt they like to pull."

"Dustin's really good."

"You've seen him ride then?"

"Yes. It is scary. What if he falls off? He could really be hurt."

A smile brightened up the older woman's face. "I'm sure he's very careful." Marah nodded. "Dustin is also outgoing unlike Jeannie. Plus Dustin decided to attend a special class for karate with his best friends—whom I'm sure you've met, Shane and Tori." Marah just looked down at the picture. "Anyways," She turned the page to reveal more pictures of a baby and a little girl around the age of three.

Marah didn't even realize how long she had been there until the door opened and someone came in. "Mom I'm home." Dustin yelled. A smile immediately covered Marah's face.

Diane called out, "We're in here."

"Okay." He called out again, and then quieter he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye." Tori's voice spoke softly. And then, "Hi Diane. See you later. I'd love to come in, but I got a ton to do."

"Alright, next time."

"I promise." Then the door shut. Diane got up and walked out towards the front door. Marah nervously bit her lip. What if Dustin didn't want her here? What if she wasn't supposed to talk to his mom? 'Marah, that's ridiculous' she scolded herself. She stood up and headed towards the front only to find Diane coming back towards her.

"Where's Dustin?"

"He went upstairs; he'll be right back—and there he is."

"Mom who are you—Marah! What are you doing here?"

"Dustin." His mom scolded him.

"I mean, let's go outside."

"Okay."

Diane smiled and turned to Marah, "Well it was nice meeting you, Marah. To think I didn't even ask your name. I had to wait for my son to say it." She shook her head, "I hope to see you real soon. Don't forget you're always welcome here."

And with that Diane disappeared towards the living room. Marah and Dustin then headed outside and a little away from the house. "I didn't mean to sound so mean in there."

"You didn't."

"Right. So, how long have you been here?"

"A long time."

"Oh. Sorry, I was—"

"Camping. Your mom told me."

Confusion crossed Dustin's face but was gone in an instant. "Cool."

They were quiet as they walked towards the back of the house and into the woods. Dustin looked over his shoulder and took the girls hand in his. Marah smiled as the warmth from his hand encircled hers. "I like your mom. She's really nice."

"Thanks." Dustin said a bit uncertain. "So, I haven't seen you for a bit."

She shrugged, "Kapri and I have been busy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." Marah answered truthfully. She was showing me pictures of you when you were a baby."

"Aww man. She was showing those?"

"Don't worry; you were cute as a baby too." Marah closed her mouth realizing what she had told him. She looked up at him and saw him look at the ground before she could see that his cheeks had become slightly red. He scratched the back of his head.

Before either could say anything they heard his mom's voice. "Dustin, dear is your friend Marah staying for dinner?"

He looked at her. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to get back or Kapri will look for me."

Dustin's face fell, "Right." He looked back towards the house. "She can't. She's got to go home."

"Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Bye Marah dear, have a good evening."

"Thanks." Marah spoke up. "I really have to go."

"Sorry I wasn't here. I wish I could have spent more time with you." This time Marah's cheeks grew warm and she looked down. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Dustin leaned down and gently brushed his lips across Marah's. She smiled and teleported back to the depth of her Uncle's ship where she kept the memories of Diane's kindness and her Dustin in her head and used those to keep her mind off of what lay ahead from her Uncle's plans.


	6. Plans and Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: I don't know about this chapter. I hated writing it, but…and be honest, this was a tough chapter to write and I rewrote it a bunch of times and I'm still not a hundred percent sure on it. I hope you like it, even in a sense of not._

**Plans and Choices**

Marah tried to control her breathing. She had just barely managed to make up an excuse to get away from Uncle and Kapri. She knew that things were getting near the end. She could tell that soon it was going to be a fight between the rangers and her Uncle. She couldn't say exactly who she wanted to win. There was her family and then there was Dustin. It was so frustrating having to choose. The young girl used to think these type of things were romantic, but not anymore not when she was in one and so how much it hurt. At least Dustin understood and they could spend their time quietly together with no mention of things outside, and taking their time to be with each other.

But up on the ship it was different, Marah and Kapri were very important in their Uncle's plan. The plan had been simple enough, pretend like they were stupid and cared about other things, which wasn't to hard since they did care about other things and sometimes preferred to do other things rather than fighting—okay a lot of the time. Then they were to find out which generals weren't going to be needed on the ship. Then Marah and Kapri had built zords to fight the rangers with along with another one. They decided that Shimazu was going to pilot it. After the fight they killed Shimazu. They needed to in order to help fulfill their Uncle's plan. So wrapped up in all that was going on she hadn't had time to get off the ship to see Dustin before the fight.

The brunette decided to make sure she looked fine for the millionth time. She smoothed her yellow shirt and made sure that the belt sash that was around her waist was just perfect. It was then that she saw Dustin walking towards the Storm Chargers van. She smiled. A sight for sore eyes. Just what she needed. Marah hurried towards him. As soon as she got close enough to him she took a deep breath and called out his name, "Dustin!" She saw the boy's stance straighten and slowly turn around. "Hey." She said when she was right next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you? Why are you doing all this?" He asked using his arms to express himself as well he signaled to the track and then Marah and himself.

"I wanted to see you." The answer was simple enough and she didn't understand what was so complicated about it.

A sigh escaped the yellow ranger's lips as his eyes closed. "Marah don't you have anything else to do?"

"Dustin, please, I really _need_ to see you. To talk to you. To…" Marah left the rest of her thoughts unspoken, as she saw Dustin's eyes drift back towards the track. The determined girl then took it on herself to get Dustin. She took his hand and pulled him to the woods. Surprisingly Dustin came with, slowly, but he came. "So how have things been for you?" Marah asked after letting go of his hand in the woods.

Dustin didn't speak and instead turned his eyes towards his hands and began staring at them. Marah decided that she didn't need to talk in order to get the warmth she needed and instead gently took one of his hands. As soon as she tried to close her fingers over his hand he pulled it away. "How could you come here after what you did?"

"What?"

"Come on Marah. You attacked us in your zord."

"But you won." So it wasn't like they had hurt them.

"You attacked us. How could you?"

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh really. Which is why you had all that fire power and aimed it directly at us?"

"But…"

"But what?" Dustin's eyes finally met hers. "Please explain it to me, because I don't understand it."

Marah squared his shoulders and looked straight back at Dustin, "Dustin we had to. See Uncle has this whole plan and Kapri and I are helping him."

"To take over the world and hurt people."

Marah didn't know what to say at first. She believed Dustin, but there was Uncle and Kapri. Why did Dustin have to make things so complicated? Before that fateful day on the track she knew she was evil but now Dustin was making her doubt even her sister. "Dustin, that's not right." She spoke to the ground instead of the young man in front of her.

"Marah, come on. Don't act stupid. At least I know what's going on." Marah was shocked. Dustin just called her stupid. She looked up at him and saw him close his eyes. "Marah, I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean you were stupid."

His gaze dropped to the ground. Marah swallowed and found that her throat was really dry, nevertheless she whispered, "It's okay."

They fell into a silence. Dustin was staring at the ground while Marah's focus shifted from Dustin to the sky to the earth and to the woods. She slightly smiled at the sound of birds in the woods. After standing there for a while they both sat down without saying a word. Dustin ran a hand through his hair and leaned against a tree. Marah just watched him for a while, leaning against the tree with his eyes close. Why did Dustin keep wanting to talk about Uncle? This was their time, at this time there were no rangers, no Uncle, nobody but them. Was it because he was trying to take information from her? Was he just using her? She tried to shake the thought from her mind, but it was hard, especially considering what she had done to him before why wouldn't he do that to her?

Glancing over at Dustin she realized that he had fallen asleep. So she sat there watching his chest rise and fall, listening to him breathing in and out. He was very peaceful. She gently ran her hands in his hair which caused him to stir a little causing her to withdraw her hand. She thought about kissing him, but wasn't sure how he'd respond to that. Marah sighed and leaned down against Dustin. As her weight settled in Dustin put his arm around her. He seemed as though he was still asleep, but she wasn't going to protest so she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and eventually allowing her sleepless nights to catch up.

* * *

Marah felt something moving under her and slowly opened her eyes. Dustin was trying to get up and so without much grace Marah and Dustin both pulled apart and stood up.

"You fell asleep." Marah stated as if he hadn't realized it.

"I know." Dustin said still sounding tired. He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Marah, whose side are you really on?"

"Dustin, I don't want to talk about this right now." Is he really trying to change me?

"Look Marah. This isn't a game, you know that right?"

"I never said it was a game now did I?" Dustin frowned and looked at his watch. "What you got somewhere to be?"

"Maybe I do."

"Oh yeah, where's that?"

"Marah just like when you have to go back to _your_ ship I have to go back to _my _world."

This time it was Marah who frowned, "What's the difference?"

"The difference?" Dustin looked at his watch again.

"What are you doing? What did you set up a trap or something?" Marah really hoped Dustin would say no, but he was acting really weird.

"No, but I have a pick up for some oil that I ordered."

Marah let a breath escape from her lips, "Oh. Well, I just came to talk. Why can't we talk? We don't have to worry about any of that silly stuff."

"Marah, you really don't get it do you? You can't be on both sides. It has to be Lothor's side or ours."

He was, he was asking her to choose, "Dustin, you know I can't choose."

The young man was quiet for a few minutes before whispering, "I know Marah, I know." Maybe he wasn't trying to force her to choose, she was getting so confused now.

"Can I help it if I feel this way?" Marah meant her feelings for Dustin, but she wasn't sure that's how Dustin saw it.

He turned around and walked a couple of steps before turning back, "It's just, things are getting crazy and maybe we should stop this." He signaled to the both of them.

Marah closed the space between her and the object of her affections, "But I don't want to."

"But I don't want to fight…you." Dustin's head had dropped with that last word.

Marah smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Dustin's head rose up and looked her in the eyes, "But I will."

"Why?"

"You were willing to fight and try to kill us, but if I need to stand up and defend innocent people you question it?"

"You're going about it the wrong way. Uncle is doing things that…Kapri says that it'll be for the best in the end." Kapri had explained to her that this was how things were done.

"Yeah, well…maybe you should stay over on your side."

"What?"

"Look Marah, you made your choice—"

"I made my choice? Dustin, you're the one who has been weird this whole time. I mean I'm trying to talk and you keep bringing up other things and…" Marah stopped talking and stared at Dustin. He was probably just trying to get back at her, right? She needed some time to think.

"You're right. Let's just…stop for now."

Dustin sat down and Marah slowly sat beside him unsure of this Dustin. He agreed and, well she didn't think he had meant it, or that there was something else going on in his head. But she'd have to wait before she could say anything. She leaned against the tree and after sitting in silence once more she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke she realized that the yellow ranger was no longer by her side. She stood up and looked around for him. She took off to look for him. She saw him walking near the Storm Chargers van and changed her walk to a run. Dustin stood at the door of the van about to get in when Marah reached him. "Why did you leave?"

"Look Marah, we can't do this. You choose your side. I'm choosing mine. Can we not make a big deal of this, please?" Dustin replied in a tired voice.

Why was everything about choosing? "But, we can still see each other, we can—"

"Marah, don't you hate this lying? Deceit? Do you really like keeping this a secret?"

"Well, it's just…Dustin, I think…I really…" Marah paused, unsure of what to say. "Well, it's only a little bit. And unless they ask you straight out 'have you been with Marah' and you say no is a lie."

"Marah that might be fine for you, but for me."

So what was he better than she was? "You treat those like they're…evil, bad?"

"Well, yeah."

"You think I'm evil."

"Marah, no. I didn't mean that."

"Fine Dustin have it your way. I wouldn't want to interfere with you."

"Marah, will you listen to me?"

"Why should I? Besides don't you have something else to do?"

"I have to get my bike back to work on it." He said looking at the van.

Why was it always about everything else? Marah was getting so frustrated and angry that without thinking she blurted out something that she would regret, "Why? It's not like you're any good on it." Dustin looked at Marah with a blank expression. Marah then realized what she had said in anger. "Dustin." But this time instead of waiting a flash of anger crossed his face and he got in and shut the door. "Wait Dustin." But Dustin pulled the van off leaving the girl in the dust.

* * *

A couple of hours later Marah cautiously peeked around the corner to Storm Chargers. There was Dustin. He was signing a paper for a guy. She looked around hoping his friends weren't there. When she was positive that he was alone she quickly ran to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Dustin."

He turned around. "Marah, leave. I don't want to talk to you."

"But I just want to explain."

"And I don't want to hear it."

"Please, I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't mean it. I was upset and frustrated."

Dustin sighed. "It really hurt coming from you."

"I'm really, really sorry."

Dustin stared in her eyes for a few minutes before nodding, "I believe you, but…"

"You want to think."

"Yeah."

"Are you still mad at me?" Dustin looked down. "You are."

"Maybe in a little bit. Just give me some time."

"But we might not have time." Marah looked down the street to see if anyone was coming.

Dustin followed her gaze and then returned it to her. "I can't talk about this right now. I have to go inside and get things ready. Bye."

She watched as he walked into the store realizing that she had probably blown any chance of ever being with Dustin again. He had never said good bye so final sounding. She slowly walked back to the forest were she could let her tears fall without anyone having to see them. Marah realized about the choices now, and realized that the only way to be with Dustin was to be on the same side. But she could never leave Kapri. Maybe one day something big would happen and then she'd be able to get Dustin to talk to her. After all he said he just needed some time. She wiped away her tears and smiled a small smile; she would wait and try again and again until he wasn't mad at her anymore.


	7. A Change in Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know it's taken a bit for this chapter but I had to re watch the last couple of episodes, so…_

**A Change in Choices**

Marah couldn't understand it. Kapri and she had done everything he had asked, and in the end they were tied up to a post next to Cam. He was their Uncle. He was their family. He agreed to take them with him while they went through the universe. It was supposed to be a fun, family outing. And yet, here they were. Sure he had made some comments here or there or treated her and her sister un-family like, but Uncle wasn't so affectionate…not like Dustin was.

The brunette sighed realizing that although she was stuck on a ship that was going to be destroyed, her thoughts still drifted back to the yellow ranger. The young man who had been in her every thought since that day on the track. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day. Marah had been kicked off the ship and the next thing she knew she was on earth, just walking…walking and crying. Then from out of nowhere she had felt a strong pair of arms grab her and pull her away and down rolling from what she realized afterwards was a bunch of bikes.

It was only after that that she realized it was Dustin, the Yellow Power Ranger. He was really cute, but she had thought all the guys were cute. But maybe it was because he saved her life or maybe it was when he had his arm around her back to steady her, or maybe it was the way he looked at her like she was the only person worth anything in the world, but whatever it was he had become cuter. Hotter. Better. Not an enemy. Someone she wanted a chance with, but that ended when she choose her family over him.

And it hurt looking at Dustin and calling him that name. Betraying him when he put everything to her. The young girl now thought back on that day that he had tears in his eyes. She had done that. And yet afterwards he gave her a chance. She still remembered that first night she saw him on their bench. It was rocky, but eventually they were sitting, holding hands and, Marah smiled at this next thought, they kissed. His kiss was worth everything in the world.

The kiss didn't exactly help instead it made things more complicated, but the complication that was worth it. Marah let out another sigh and looked over at her sister. There was a look of annoyance on her face but underneath that it was pain. Pain that once more the sisters had been rejected. Their parents had shoved them onto Uncle; they didn't want to deal with them. They'd rather be out doing who knows what. And they were only supposed to be gone for the summer, however at the end of the summer Uncle had a plan and when he called their parents to come get them they had said they were to busy.

Marah and Kapri had done the best they could, but it wasn't good enough for their family. Family? "Hey Kapri."

"What?"

"Cam's here."

Kapri rolled her eyes, "I know. I did help get him."

"No, the other rangers will come and save him, so they can't leave us."

"Marah, let's face it, they won't save us." Dustin would, Marah thought angrily in her thoughts. Although he was upset at her, so why would he? But he wasn't like that. If her life was in danger surely he would come to her rescue. But how could he? Unc-Lothor was down on Earth, Dustin's home, destroying it. Destroying it because she had helped. She looked down hoping she didn't cry thinking back at the last time she had been with Dustin, truly been with him. She had once more chosen family over him. If she had another chance she wouldn't make that mistake again, Dustin was her family, even if he didn't agree.

"Cam!"

"Thanks guys."

Marah looked up as Blake and Hunter came running in and over to Cam. They quickly began untying him. Dustin wasn't there, but they were good—sure not the most sympathetic ones. But maybe just maybe. "You can't just leave us here." Marah said hoping they would help.

Hunter stared at them hard and without missing a beat replied, "Why should we?"

Marah had no answer. She could tell that Kapri was at a loss for words as well. "Because they're family." Marah smiled as she realized that was Cam's voice. Family. Another family member that wasn't her sister that was going to save them.

Hunter came and untied Marah's hands. As Blake finished untying her sisters' she could here her sister, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"We gotta get outta here." Blake called out as explosions started around them.

"Can you tell me how to release the student ninja pods?" Cam asked as Marah and Kapri walked backwards.

But Marah didn't really focus on what he had said instead she asked, "Hey cousin, you know the yellow ranger? I was just wondering, Is he still mad at me? Because I think he's really cute and I think we can make it—"

"Can we talk about this later?" He yelled turning them around only to face Choobo. He wasn't going to let them go.

"Hello. Going somewhere? And I see you have some new friends. This should be fun." He had brought Kelzaks in with him. They were going to force them to stay to die. Choobo, how did he get to be so high in Unc-Lothor's eye?

Behind her she heard Hunter speaking to Blake, "For old time's sake?"

Then a quick, but fierce reply, "Oh yeah."

At the same time they called out, "Thunder Storm Ranger Form." And morphed into the Crimson and Navy Rangers.

The fighting broke out; Hunter, Blake and Cam began fighting. After some fighting and another blast Marah hurried over to Cam, "Hey cousin, if you blow that console, it'll short out the ships main operating systems and release the ninja students." She told him pointing out the console where they had stood so many times.

Cam looked at her in surprise, "You're really not dumb?

The girl looked at the ex-ranger, "Yeah I know. I keep trying people that and no one ever listens to me."

"Hunter, Blake. You're got to blow the console."

Blake quickly replied, "Right."

The two brothers put the weapons together without a word said and aimed it at the console, "Thunder blaster. Fire!" The weapon did just what it was supposed to. One problem, the ship was about to explode.

"Run!" Blake called out causing everyone to start running for the door. A beam fell down which Blake and Hunter quickly held up. Marah was there in between her sister and her cousin who had saved them. She remembered how nice it was to touch someone and she realized the she was so close to Kapri and Cam, they were touching. It would have been nice to hold onto Dustin one more time. But now it was too late. There would be no more talks with Dustin, no more watching him, no more talking with her sister. She wouldn't be able to get to know Cam or even her new Uncle. Instead she would die here with Dustin still upset at her.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't even here Cam when he said, "Teleporting now." She didn't realize that Cam had taken her with until she saw that she was in a weird type ship. She looked around and saw Hunter, Blake, Cam and Kapri there with her. Looking outside she saw the ninja students falling back to earth and the ship exploding. She smiled, she was alive. She was alive and hopefully she could see Dustin soon.

* * *

They landed the ship in Ninja Ops. And immediately Hunter and Blake looked at each other and nodded and Blake ninja streaked off towards where the students had landed and Hunter called his glider cycle and took off. Cam was about to leave when Kapri spoke up, "Thanks."

"Yeah. Um, cousin…you know about up there? When you said…" Marah looked down as Cam somewhat glared at her.

"You made it back. I knew you would." Marah and Kapri turned and saw their Uncle, as a human. Marah's mouth dropped open. "I see you brought back some…family." He said looking at Cam.

"Dad."

"Go. They need you."

Cam nodded and looked at Marah and Kapri and ninja streaked off. The two girls turned towards their Uncle and looked down. He looked them over and smiled, "Perhaps you would like to change?"

Marah looked at Kapri who nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Change and come with me." The sisters looked at each other and quickly changed their clothes and hurried after the older man. "I will not ask of what happened on the ship with Lothor, only if you wish to explain it you can."

"Umm…excuse me." Marah timidly spoke up.

"Yes Marah."

She smiled, he knew her name. "What about D-the other rangers? Aren't you worried about them?"

He smiled, "I have complete faith in them. And worry not, they will _all_ return. Cam, Hunter, Blake are going to help Tori, Shane and Dustin. They will defeat Lothor." He looked directly at Marah when he said Dustin which made Marah wonder if he knew about her and Dustin's meetings.

"Well then what should we do?" Kapri asked. "Where should we go?"

Marah bit her lip, "Our parents…we could leave." She felt her heart drop at that thought. Leaving Dustin behind, never to see him again. She and Kapri would be banned from Earth.

"If you wish. But there is a place for you here. We will re-open the Academies and you two are more than welcome to join, if you wish."

Kapri and Marah looked at each other, smiled and then nodded at their Uncle. "Thanks." Kapri said.

"Yeah, thanks." Marah could barely contain herself as she felt herself jump a bit.

"Well then, shall we go."

And with that Marah and Kapri walked off with their new family. Marah only wished that Dustin would forgive her as easily as Uncle had.


	8. Apologizes and Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I thought I had already put this up. I was looking through my stories and saw that it wasn't, I'm so sorry for this lengthy delay. I'd like to say thank you to abril4, Destiny45, Isis Flamewing, pinklen98, Shannon, Sreym, Theloveofallpower, TwinkieTUTUS, and yellow power for reading and reviewing. And thank you to all of you who read it. So here it is…_

**Apologizes and Second Chances**

Marah walked around the grounds of the Academy smiling; she could hardly believe her luck. After all that she and Kapri had done they were both welcomed by real family, their cousin Cam and their Uncle…Sensei. They somehow found it easier to call Cam cousin and to call their Uncle Sensei. Sensei had a very regal air about him so it was weird calling him Uncle, it was weird hearing cousin call him Father.

Marah and Kapri weren't on the inside circle, but that was to be expected. Kapri spent a lot of time with cousin trying to help repair Ninja Ops. Marah knew she should be done there a lot of the time but she had taken to helping things outside. She had grown to love the sun. Hunter was now back over at the Thunder Academy; Tori, Shane and Dustin were now head teachers and Cam was a teacher and an assistant to Sensei. Blake was off racing—which made Tori sad. Every so often the brunette would look into her face and see the same kind of longing that Marah felt for Dustin; the only difference was that Tori had the happiness of having someone in her eyes.

Dustin. Dustin hadn't spoken to her at all since that day. What was the point? She had finally come over to his side but he was still mad at her. She couldn't ever find him when she wandered the grounds but then again he probably had other things to do. This life was about moving on, she had moved on by moving here, perhaps she should move on from Dustin. There were lots of guys who were cute, lots of guys that she had talked with, lots of guys that she would have lots of chances with. She leaned against a tree pouting, the problem was she didn't want those guys she wanted Dustin.

"Hey."

The young girl turned to a darker skinned man with short black hair and glasses. "Hey cousin."

"Why are you here by yourself? I hear that Kapri is looking for a movie to go see."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I could go."

But when she made no signs of moving Cam stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember when we were in Lothor's ship at the end?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you asked me something, do you remember?"

Marah felt her cheeks reddening. "N-no."

A rare smile crossed her cousin's face, "You asked if Dustin was still mad at you? However I wonder if it's from the Beevil incident or something else." Marah opened her mouth to speak but he raised a hand causing her to close it. "I noticed the way Dustin was looking at you when we were all on Totally Talented. It was the look of a guy who wasn't mad."

Marah knew that. They had talked about it, kind of. "Well, that's not what—"

"I don't need to know any details," Cam said with a knowing look, "but I'd wager you should just go and talk to him."

Marah let out a deep breath, "I can't. I don't know where he is."

"Try right beyond those trees."

Marah smiled. "Thanks." And she slowly walked off a few feet, she turned around to look at Cam again and saw that he had already left. How he had known she didn't know, but Cam was smart so she didn't argue instead she pursued the path down into the woods.

She had been walking for about 10 minutes before she saw him. He was standing there in a clearing the sun had come through in a small section that the tree branches didn't cover. He stood there in his new ninja outfit, which made him look hot, not that he wasn't before. He was facing away from Marah running his hand through his hair. She stood looking for a minute before stepping into it and walking up to him. He turned around before she could tap him on the shoulder.

"Marah." It was a statement, not an invitation or a question. She wasn't sure what to make of it. After a few minutes silence Dustin raised his eyebrows which Marah took as a sign to talk.

"I've been trying to talk with you."

"Yeah."

"I wanted…I wanted to apologize." Dustin didn't say anything but merely watched her as she looked from the ground to his face to the trees to his face to the sky and to his face, repeating the processseveral times. "I'm sorry about the Beevil thing. I'm sorry about saying you can't ride. I'm kind of sorry about choosing my family over you."

"Kind of?"

"Well, look Kapri and I have always been together, it was Kapri that I choose, but that decision to do that to you was hard. I was still upset about it."

"Really? What about me?"

"I'm not saying you weren't, I know I hurt you. But hurting you ended up hurting me. And then we started talking again."

A small smile briefly appeared on Dustin's face, "I remember that."

"And it was you and me. I could pretend that you weren't a ranger, that I wasn't helping Un-Lothor. But you couldn't."

"Marah. It was a lie. I was a ranger. You were helping Lothor. I wanted to b-talk with you, but I couldn't spend it lying to everyone to do it."

"But if you had told them, they would have—"

"I don't know what they would have done. It's hard to say. But I never gave them a chance."

"Sorry." Dustin took a step closer which made Marah's heart flutter in hopes of being with the only partner it ever wanted. She took a breath before beginning again tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And you're riding. You're amazing, you really are."

This time the small smile stayed on Dustin's mouth, "Yeah?"

Marah plucked up some courage and stepped closer to him relieved that he didn't step back, "Yeah. And that last time…you know choosing Kapri over you?"

Taking another step forward Dustin nodded. Now there wasn't much space between them at all. "That was the hardest decision I've made. It hurt because…" Marah's heart began beating wildly in her chest. She looked down to finish her last statement while blushing, "it was choosing between two people that I love."

She felt her chin being lifted up and looked deep into Dustin's brown sparkling eyes. "Really?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. But I'll understand if you don't like me, or if you want me to leave you alone." Marah quickly added hoping Dustin wouldn't think she was weird.

"Dude, why would I want you to leave me alone?"

"I don't know. Because, you don't like?" Marah asked.

Dustin laughed, "No Marah that was never the problem."

"What was?"

"I never stopped liking you."

Marah finally smiled a full smile which was returned with his. They slowly leaned together and their lips touched. Marah felt as though she were in heaven. Every time they had kissed was always something new and special. As she put her hands around his neck she realized that Dustin was the best thing to have ever happened to her. They deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer both knowing that this was their true second chance.


End file.
